Detrás del empate
by yuriy Hiwatari
Summary: Estados Unidos y Francia han hecho una apuesta sobre el final del partido, Inglaterra no está nada contento con dicha apuesta.


**Titulo:** Detrás del empate.  
**Claim:** Reino Unido (Inglaterra aquí, más bien) x Estados Unidos.  
**Resumen:** Estados Unidos y Francia han hecho una apuesta sobre el final del partido, Inglaterra no está nada contento con dicha apuesta.  
**Advertencia:** Fail is fail! Errores gramaticales (debido a que lo escribí de madrugada -.-). Quizás algo de OOC, por favor discúlpenme en este caso.  
**Nota:** Sí, aquí otra historia sobre el partido de Inglaterra y Estados Unidos, realmente me hubiese gustado hacerlo al finalizar el mismo, pero algunos trabajos me impidieron hacerlo. Otra cosa más, por algún motivo cuando vi el error de Green, no pude evitar imaginarme esta historia, pero apenas ahora he tenido tiempo de escribirla.

* * *

Francia no sabía si Estados Unidos pecaba de ingenuo, arrogante o estúpido. Y es que no le encontraba mayor explicación a aquella apuesta tan poco acertada. Francia se relamía los labios, imaginándose la mar de cosas que obligaría a hacer al joven país una vez que este hubiese perdido el partido contra Arthur, pues, ¿quién en su sano juicio pensaría que Alfred, que apestaba en el fútbol (el normal, no el que sólo la nación americana reconocía), pudiese ganar? Francia no.

—¡Ja, ja! —rió el estadounidense ruidosamente, después colocó esa sonrisa arrogante y levantó el dedo pulgar—. ¡Será muy fácil ganarle al viejo! —dijo con voz ruidosa, Francia simplemente asentía, aún perdido en sus fantasías— y cuando lo haga, tendrás que hacer lo que yo diga y comer la comida de Reino Unido sin quejarte —una pequeña, pero evidente, sonrisa perversa cruzó la cara de Estados Unidos, logrando sacar a Francia de su mundo.

—¿Ah? —Parpadeó un par de minutos, después sacudió la cabeza con elegancia—. Dudo que eso pase, _mon cher_, y cuando Arthur gane, te estaré esperando en mi casa —y Francia sonrió, enviándole escalofríos a la nación más joven, que se quedó de pie con su sonrisa arrogante más por orgullo que por convicción. Francia, y esa mirada que te comía con los ojos, podían aterrar a casi cualquier nación.

Iba buscando a Alfred para reclamarle por una broma, estaba sorprendido por la originalidad y creatividad del estadounidense al hacerla, pero aquello quedaba perfectamente oculto por el ceño fruncido y las maldiciones que iba diciendo entre dientes. Cuando escuchó la voz del estadounidense, tomó aire para soltarle un par de insultos, pero sólo aire salió de su boca cuando las palabras de Francia se registraron en los oídos de Arthur.

¿Estaba soñando? Eso esperaba, pues no podía creer (o no quería hacerlo, mejor dicho, porque creerlo sí que podía) que el tonto de Alfred estuviese apostando con Francia (de todas las naciones) que podía vencerlo a él en fútbol. ¡Si prácticamente él lo había inventado! Una de sus hadas le regañó, diciéndole que escuchar conversaciones ajenas no era de caballeros, y Arthur después de poner los ojos en blanco, le respondió indignadamente que no "espiaba" conversaciones, simplemente se informaba de lo que el pervertido francés se tramaba con el idiota de su novio.

El hada suspiró, convencer a Arthur de que ambas cosas eran lo mismo sería inútil, la isla era terca.

Después de enterarse de la apuesta y las condiciones, Arthur se marchó de ahí con un aire pensativo y mortificado. Por naturaleza él era alguien muy competitivo y gustaba de ganar y humillar a sus rivales, especialmente a Francia, pero ahora no tenía muy claro que debía hacer. Su mente pervertida imaginó mil y un escenarios en los que Francia (y no él) y Estados Unidos estarían, inmediatamente un aura asesina lo rodeó. Por otro lado, imaginó a la nación francesa humillada por alguien más y tampoco le gustó demasiado, especialmente porque él debía perder.

Se sentía de la misma forma que en la copa pasada, cuando le había tocado jugar contra Portugal, pero prefería no recordar aquella ocasión. Aún no lo superaba del todo. Finalmente, y tras mucho pensar, no llegó a ninguna conclusión.

—Arthur, si sigues así, no descansarás nada. Deberías dormir o no estarás listo para mañana —dijo una de sus amigas, mirándole seriamente.

—Sí, lo sé —respondió con un suspiro—. En fin, que sera, sera*.

Las hadas rieron ligeramente, mirando como Arthur entonaba aquella cancioncilla antes de marcharse a dormir.

Finalmente llegó el día del partido y todos estaban emocionados, Arthur sentía vació el estomago, sus muchachos estaba de la misma forma y él trató de obligarse a estar tranquilo, después de todo si él se sentía mal contagiaría ese sentimiento a su pueblo.

En el otro vestuario Alfred no paraba de rebotar de un lado a otro, chillando cosas intangibles sobre que no debían ser demasiado duros con Inglaterra, pues era un país viejo y cansado, el resto del equipo simplemente no lo entendía en lo absoluto. Ellos no se sentían tan confiados, sino muy al contrario, pero ver tan emocionado a Alfred les daba un poco más de esperanza.

Tras cantar los respectivos himnos el partido dio inicio, Francia observó con agrado el primer gol inglés, marcado a los cuatro minutos de haber comenzado el primer tiempo. Seguramente Alfred no se lo esperaba, Arthur por otro lado, debía de estar ansioso por terminar aquel juego y mostrarle al chiquillo porque él era uno de los favoritos. Sí, para Francia sería un partido divertido.

—¡Bien hecho! —felicitó la nación a Gerrard, el jugador simplemente sonrió, sintiéndose bastante complacido.

Estados Unidos, pasos más atrás, abría y cerraba la boca como un pez fuera del agua.

—S-sólo es suerte. ¡Ja, ja! No fue más que suerte, no hay forma de que vuelvan anotar —gritó con energía—. Realmente, espero que haya sido suerte —pensó, la idea de perder comenzaba a formarse en su cabeza por primera vez.

Estados Unidos comenzó a desesperarse, quería ganar y no era muy paciente. Comenzó a correr hacia la portería con el balón, pero los jugadores ingleses lo forzaron a dar un pase a Dempsey, quien aprovechando eso pateó el balón hacia la portería.

Alfred lo vio y cruzó los dedos, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que fuese gol, pero realmente lo dudaba, no iba con la suficiente potencia para serlo. Green, el portero de Inglaterra, atajó el gol de inmediato, en esas fracciones de segundo Inglaterra recordó la apuesta del estadounidense y el francés y sintió que su mundo, o parte de él, se le iba a bajo. Una mueca invisible bastó para que Green soltara la pelota que rodó hacia la portería y aunque el portero "trató" de atraparla, no lo consiguió. El marcador iba empatado.

Francia abrió los ojos y se paró de su asiento en las gradas, mirando la escena de forma incrédula, al igual que el resto de los ingleses que se veían indignados y con muchas ganas de lanzarse sobre cierto jugador estadounidense, o incluso apalear a su propio portero. Alfred saltó y chilló de alegría, ¡habían anotado, lo habían hecho! Inglaterra por su parte, sintió la mirada del resto de su equipo, unos le pedían una explicación con la mirada y otros simplemente estaban anonadados.

—Aún no se acaba, apenas es el primer tiempo —dijo, dejando el tema zanjado. Negándose a dar una explicación.

Durante lo que quedó de primer tiempo no lograron desempatar el marcador. Y en la primera parte del segundo tiempo Estados Unidos estuvo a punto de meter un segundo gol. El equipo inglés hizo varios intentos de gol, pero el portero contrario era bastante bueno, sin mencionar que la forma de jugar de los estadounidenses los desesperaba e irritaba. Al final del segundo tiempo, el marcador había quedado empatado.

Arthur, que odiaba perder, se sentía frustrado pero no era nada que una buena ronda de cervezas no quitara. Al menos la odiosa imagen de Francia invadiendo el territorio estadounidense había desaparecido, pero la molesta imagen de Alfred completamente sudado y vestido en pantalones cortos y con la ropa pegada al cuerpo comenzaba a formarse con suma rapidez.

Al día siguiente Inglaterra amaneció con un dolor de cabeza terrible, y sentía un profundo malestar en el cuerpo, un signo claro de que su pueblo no había tomado muy bien el empate que habían obtenido en el partido la noche anterior. Pero, ¿Qué podía decir a su favor?, Que había puesto sus intereses personales sobre un partido de fútbol, probablemente no era lo mejor que pudiese decir.

Tomó una ducha y esperó que eso le aliviara un poco el malestar, aunque no contaba mucho con ello. Una vez que estuvo vestido con ropa cómoda, decidió salir por algo de comer al restaurante del hotel, esperaba no encontrarse a nadie, no estaba en condiciones de oír burlas sobre lo decepcionante del juego o cosas por el estilo, con su propia gente dándole problemas tenía suficiente. Cuando Francia lo abordó en el pasillo supo que no era su día.

—_Mon cher_, estoy muy decepcionado de ti —dijo con una mirada tan seria, que Inglaterra se lo abría tomado con preocupación de no saber de la apuesta que se tenía con Estados Unidos—. Realmente esperaba un mejor partido, después de todo, ¿no has estado presumiéndonos lo fácil que entraste al mundial?

Inglaterra hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—No es de tu incumbencia, bastardo, ahora déjame en paz —gruñó, sentándose en una mesa, esperando a que la mesera se acercara.

Francia tomó asiento sin ser invitado, mirando a su vecino con un rostro libre de bromas, en sus manos lucía un diario con la fecha actual.

—Antes eras un mejor mentiroso —dijo como quien no quiere la cosa, Inglaterra le miró como diciendo, "¿cuál es tu punto?"—. Todos sabemos que le regalaste ese gol a Estados Unidos, y pronto ni si quiera él podrá convencerse de que no es así —dijo con calma, extendiéndole el periódico.

El de ojos verdes lo abrió con molestia, antes de tensarse ante el enorme titular que rezaba "Inglaterra regala el gol del empate", ¿realmente había sido tan obvio? Bueno, quizás el que Green haya tenido la pelota y luego simplemente se le "escapase" de las manos no había sido lo más discreto del mudo.

Inglaterra quiso tener una buena taza de té en ese momento, o mejor aún, una jarra de cerveza, pero no tenía nada. Francia aún lo miraba esperando mínimo una excusa, y por extraño que parezca, Inglaterra se sintió mejor diciéndoselo a él que a su equipo. Así que con una sonrisa que recordaba a sus días de pirata, se levantó de su silla, ya no tenía hambre, y se acercó a Francia hasta estar a centímetros de su oído.

—Prefiero tenerlo chillándome indignadamente a **mí**, que haciendo cualquier cosa que tu pervertida y descarada mente pueda si quiera imaginar. Y si tenía que darle un gol para tenerte lejos de él, pues que ya ves que no me molesta empatar —murmuró con voz ronca, acentuando cada una de sus palabras, como si hubiese una amenaza escondida tras las mismas.

Inglaterra se alejó del lugar satisfecho consigo mismo, tenía que descargar en alguien aquella frustración, ¿y quién mejor que el culpable de todo eso? Además, no le molestaba en lo absoluto encargarse de Estados Unidos cuando este se levantase y viese los titulares, se podría decir que incluso estaba esperándolo.

* * *

*El gol de Inglaterra fue anotado a los cuatro minutos por Steven Gerrard.  
**El Gol de Estados Unidos (cuando a Green se le fueron las manos), fue hecho por Clint Dempsey.  
***Robert Green es el portero de la selección inglesa (un dato que dudo que sea de interés, ¿cierto?)  
****Que sera, sera: Es una canción de Doris Day, aunque los aficionados del fútbol inglés la adaptaron a sus propios equipos (lo he escuchado más con el Man U ._.), y la letra sería "Que sera, sera, whatever will be, will be, we're going to Wembley, que sera será" (No lo escribí mal, ¿ven? D:)  
*****Wembley es el estadio más prestigioso para los aficionados del fútbol inglés (Y donde Oasis dará un concierto este verano ;O; *se va a un rincón gheimente*)


End file.
